L'Ordre du Soleil Noir
by DarkThanator
Summary: Voilà des siècles que la Guerre de l'Anneau s'est achevée; la paix est revenue, mais elle a un prix: les Royaumes des Hommes prospèrent, mais les Noldor se sont lassés de la Terre du Milieu, et sont repartis vers la Mer. Alors que les Hauts-Elfes s'effacent des récits, découvrez celui d'une des dernières confréries Elfiques dans le lointain sud, solitaires et en quête de rédemption
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La cité du tonnerre.

Le vent s'était levé au dessus de nos têtes, faisant remuer les tentes. Je humais l'air, et écoutai. A l'Est, les sabots de chevaux résonnaient sur les pavés de la ville. Au Nord-Ouest, les grondements étouffés du Volcan Exalté de Chey Sart. Et loin au Sud, je percevais les échos des cris des oiseaux de mer. Je me laissai aller à la nostalgie. Il y avait des jours ou je regrettais de n'être pas allé vers cette autre mer à l'Ouest, avec les _autres_. Mais j'avais laissé passer ce choix il y a déjà des millénaires. Aujourd'hui ma seule famille est mes frères d'armes. J'ai choisi cette famille-là, et ai rejeté mon autre famille. Et aujourd'hui j'assume ce choix. Avec un soupir, je retournai vers notre caserne improvisée, tâchant de réfléchir à une excuse pour mon retard.

Angnaûr nous avait pourtant prévenus. Les présages n'avaient pas manqués, s'il on en croit ses dires. C'est notre faute si nous les avons mal interprétés. Les blessures de guerre d'Angnaûr ne diminuent en rien son talent de voyant _a posteriori_.

La foudre était tombée d'un coup du ciel, s'abattant d'un coup sur les Mausolées du Sud, et avait aboli pour moitié le sortilège de réclusion de la porte de fer. Le sol avait tremblé plusieurs fois pendant une semaine. Des statues avaient saigné. Parmi les nouvelles qui nous parvenaient de Chey Sart, des prêtres avaient signalé des victimes sacrificielles sans cœur ni foie. Ici même, à Acaana, l'une d'elles s'était échappée après qu'on lui ait ouvert les entrailles et n'était jamais revenue. Un vol de vautours est venu faire son nid au sommet du Palais du Régent. Oui, on aurait du se méfier. Mais il n'y a pas de place dans l'Ordre du Soleil Noir pour des enfants craintifs, comme le disait le Commandeur. Alors on avait ignoré tout cela.

Laurëlos se tenait face à moi tandis que je lui disais : « C'est tout ce que t'as dit le Régent ?

J'étais assis sur une souche solitaire, tandis que j'écoutais le rapport de Laurëlos, notre ambassadeur auprès du pouvoir suprême d'Acaana (et accessoirement un de nos meilleurs guerriers doublé d'un magicien assez performant).

« Ouais, Morenaûr, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. « Je vous paye pour que le boulot soit fait proprement, sans bavure ni dommages collatéraux !» Je ne te raconte pas quelle tête il faisait quand il a su qu'on avait laissé ce bataillon retourner dans le sud. Enfin bref, c'était amusant à voir, mais les autres de l'Ordre risquent de pas trouver ça amusant du tout. »

« Bon. *soupir* Je vais dire tout ça au Commandeur. »

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la tente du Commandeur. C'était l'heure avant la Lune, il n'était pas encore levé. L'heure ou le Commandeur Nimthol revenait de ses randonnées à cheval sur les versants des Montagnes d'Opale, au sud, pour contempler le coucher de la Soleil. Et en effet, son étalon blanc était attaché juste derrière sa tente. J'entrai.

Nimthol était dans un des fauteuils qu'il s'était acheté environ un an après notre établissement dans Acaana, cette cité frontalière du petit royaume d'Anarikê, une des nombreuses nations qui bordent la Baie d'Ormal au nord de Haragaër, la Mer du Sud. A un millier de kilomètres au nord-ouest, se trouve Chey Sart, le Pays du Volcan Exalté. Il y a peu de temps que nous savons qu'un Valaraukô, un démon du feu, y est emprisonné. Ce que nous savons depuis plus longtemps en revanche, c'est que Chey Sart est bordé à l'ouest par un petit royaume barbare du nom de Khand. C'est le pays le plus à l'ouest que je connaisse. Cet ignoble royaume qui avait vendu son âme à l'ombre … Nous sommes considérés par la majorité de notre race comme des Elfes de la Nuit, mais nous faisons tout de même la part des choses concernant l'Ennemi, et jamais nous ne nous mettrions au service d'un des royaumes dégénérés qui adorent Sauron le Noir.

Mais je m'égare. Nimthol était donc dans ce fameux fauteuil, tenant sous son bras le casque blanc qui lui a valu son nom et sa réputation, et profondément endormi. Je criais : « Ho ! Commandeur ! Au feu ! L'ennemi ! La ruine ! Korgulim aux portes de la Cité ! »

Korgulim, c'était le nom d'un seigneur de guerre du nord qui avait failli prendre Acaana il y a un siècle et demi. Les citoyens en parlent encore avec crainte.

Mais le Commandeur à du sang-froid. Il n'a pas sursauté, et ne s'est pas mis en colère. Il a gardé les yeux fermés et a dit lentement : « Tu deviens vraiment présomptueux, Morenaûr. Quand apprendras-tu enfin à suivre la filière ? »

Suivre la filière, ça signifiait d'abord casser les pieds au Lieutenant. Mais puisque j'avais des nouvelles toutes fraîches, j'allais me gêner.

« Laurëlos vient de rentrer de la ville-haute. Le Régent n'arrive pas à digérer qu'on en ait laissé filer à la bataille de la semaine dernière contre les chevaucheurs de panthères rousses. Il veut réduire les honoraires. Au moins de moitié. »

« Bon. » Le Commandeur avait un visage sombre. « Du boulot pour Caraglir, on dirait. »

Il envoya un des soldats de l'Ordre aller chercher Caraglir, et une fois celui-ci arrivé, il me dit de les laisser discuter en privé. Je n'entendis que quelques mots, « dissuasion », « exemple » et « témoins », mais lorsque Caraglir ressortit de la tente, un sourire particulièrement inquiétant ornait son visage.

Caraglir, c'était le Sergent le plus violent, et par certains aspects le plus sadique de l'Ordre du Soleil Noir et pourtant on n'est pas des tendres. Nous sommes l'un des meilleurs ordres militaires privés des Terres du Milieu. Et nous faisons partie des derniers représentants des Premiers-Nés de cette Terre.

Les membres elfiques de l'Ordre sont presque tous des Umanyar, des Eldar qui ont fait demi-tour avant d'arriver sur la terre de ceux qu'on appelait les Valar. Mais certains d'entre nous sont des Avari, ceux qui ont refusé l'appel des Valar aux premiers jours des étoiles. Cela fait maintenant plus de 8 millénaires que nous nous sommes détournés de nos parents, mais nous nous sommes tout de même tenus au courant de leurs hauts faits en Terre du Milieu, loin au nord-ouest. Selon le calendrier de la Baie d'Ormal, nous sommes en l'an 720 du Quatrième Âge, et les dernières nouvelles que nous avons reçues des Eldars étaient leur participation à la guerre contre Curunir, le Mage traître.

En 8000 ans de cohabitation, nous nous sommes accommodés à vivre parmi les humains. Sauf lorsque leur nature égocentrique et lâche refait surface. Et dans ces moments-là, nous ne pouvons tolérer leur proximité. C'est pourquoi c'est généralement Caraglir qui est chargé de faire parvenir un … rappel à l'ordre à nos employeurs du moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Avertissement.

La cohorte de Caraglir, moi compris, quitta le camp de base au cœur de la nuit, et pénétra dans la cité. En tant que milice en freelance actuellement sous contrat avec Acaana, nous ne suscitâmes qu'une crainte respectueuse. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à une place publique peu fréquentée, et avons attendu sans poser de question. Visiblement Caraglir attendait quelque chose.

Le quelque chose arriva. Une procession de percepteurs d'impôts passa par cette rue, en direction du Palais de la ville. Ils transportaient plusieurs caisses, probablement remplies d'or. Caraglir fit passer le mot à la cohorte : « ne jouez que du pommeau et du bouclier. Pas de morts ». Et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les percepteurs se trouvèrent encerclés au milieu de la place par les soldats.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, connards d'Oreilles Pointues ? demanda le chef des percepteurs avec une tentative de mépris gâchée par l'inquiétude.

Rendre justice au peuple, et honneur à ses dirigeants, répondit Caraglir sur un ton faussement solennel.

C'est quoi vos conneries, dit un autre ? En quoi ça nous regarde ?

Il joue bien la comédie, hein ? fit Caraglir en riant. Il s'agit de vol. De vol, d'escroquerie et de non-respect de contrat.

A force de bouffer des salades, y a toutes les limaces qui vous collent au cerveau ! hurla le chef-percepteur. Retournez d'où vous venez, monstres, et laissez-nous donc tranquilles.

Caraglir s'avança, et donna un violent coup de tête au percepteur. Ce fut le signal, et nos soldats se lancèrent en avant. Les percepteurs sortirent des armes. Je sentais que Caraglir était déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouer de son sabre, mais assommer les gens avec son bouclier lui suffisait amplement.

Une fois l'échauffourée terminée, j'examinai la situation. Un poignard était passé sous une cotte de maille, et un des nôtres y avait succombé. De leur côté, un coup de bouclier un peu trop enthousiaste avait brisé la tempe d'un des percepteurs.

Notre troupe se regroupa autour des deux corps, et entonna un chant profond, vibrant, et pourtant calme, qui évoquait la guerre, le deuil et la promesse de vengeance pour les vaincus. Puis nous versâmes le contenu d'une petite jarre sur le visage des deux morts. L'Ordre du Soleil Noir était bien plus qu'une simple armée de mercenaires. Nous avons notre propre culture, nos propres rituels, et nos propres croyances. Parmi les nombreux Ordres qui se sont formés suite à la chute et la ruine de Rycolis, notre royaume de jadis, celui du Soleil Noir était dédié au culte de la Mort. C'est peut-être pourquoi notre Ordre a la plus féroce réputation. Cela-dit, il s'agit davantage d'une vénération que d'une adoration. Nous ne tuons que s'il le faut, mais nous faisons preuve d'un respect presque infini pour ceux qui sont tombés, et jamais mes frères de l'Ordre n'ont dépouillé ou mutilé de cadavre même Caraglir.

Une fois notre chant terminé, nous avons bâillonné les percepteurs, qui commençaient à se réveiller, et Caraglir donna un ordre à son adjudant. Aussitôt, il se mit à la tâche, et trancha la main droite de chacun des percepteurs. Je reçus une goutte de sang sur le joue, la recueillis sur mon doigt, et ris. Dans cette région, la coutume était de couper la main droite des voleurs et des bandits – une fois leur culpabilité prouvée lors d'un procès. Très subtil, comme message en tous cas très efficace il sera.

Les bâillons les empêchèrent de hurler, mais tous s'étaient mis à gémir et à pleurer de douleur. Caraglir, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, empoigna le bras d'un des percepteurs, et sortit de sa ceinture un de ces cylindres de bronze dans lesquels il était coutume de transporter les lettres. Puis, sans aucune pitié, l'enfonça dans le moignon encore sanguinolent. L'homme poussa un râle étouffé, et ses gémissements montèrent dans les aigus, tant le supplice le faisait souffrir.

Montre ça au Régent, lui susurra Caraglir. Juste un petit rappel qu'on n'arnaque pas l'Ordre du Soleil Noir impunément. Quand à toi …

Caraglir se tourna vers le chef des percepteurs et lui arracha son bâillon. Il tenta de s'échapper, mais un coup de poing bien ajusté le renvoya dans les pommes. Caraglir fourra alors sa main dans la bouche du chef, et en tira sa langue, avant de la trancher. La douleur réveilla aussitôt l'humain, qui émit des sons inarticulés, la bouche pleine de sang. Caraglir lui saisit la mâchoire, et lui dit :

Un conseil d'ami : tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant d'insulter à nouveau un Premier Né, car dans le coin nous sommes plutôt … susceptibles.

Puis il les laissa partir, avec le message à l'intention du régent. Un avertissement, effectivement. Seul un imbécile ignorerait une telle mise en garde. Et le Régent est un petit homme arrogant et hautain, mais ce n'est pas un imbécile pour autant. Anarikê est pourtant un noble royaume, et il est affligeant qu'un humain comme lui soit à la tête d'une de ses cités frontalières les plus importantes …

Et ce même si cette cité bascule lentement vers un abîme sans fond de décadence. Le Régent avait encore quelque honneur, mais c'était une goutte d'eau au milieu d'une flaque d'huile. Nous sommes sous contrat avec la ville d'Acaana depuis environ 20 ans, et aujourd'hui je me lasse sincèrement de cette ville, qui empeste de plus en plus la corruption et la pourriture morale propres aux humains dans leurs pires moments. Il y a des jours ou je me dis que nous devrions nous remettre en marche. Rarement nous étions-nous sédentarisés aussi longtemps, et la majorité de l'Ordre aspire à un peu de renouveau.

Mais pour aller où ? Mirkwood au nord, disent certains nous pourrions retrouver nos cousins éloignés. En Rhûn, disent d'autres parmi les membres humains de notre Ordre à présent que la paix a été faite avec le Gondor, ce royaume héritier de l'Engloutie à l'est de la Grande Mer, les opportunités d'engagement foisonneraient. L'Empire Chyan à l'Ouest, disent d'autres encore il y aurait là-bas des terres de merveilles, qui abriteraient même des Mûmakil, ces éléphants géants que peu d'entre nous avaient jamais vu.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas bouger pour l'instant. Nous étions encore au service d'Acaana. Et il faudra peut-être l'assumer pendant encore quelques années avant de songer plus concrètement à bouger à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les nuages s'accumulent

« Morenaûr ? Morenaûr ! »

« Mmh ? »

Je levai la tête, abandonnant la lecture des archives de l'Ordre, dans laquelle j'essayai en vain de trouver un sens à la vie que nous menions. Entre autres tâches au sein de l'Ordre, je joue aussi le rôle de l'historien je narre l'histoire de l'Ordre, et rédige les passages les plus importants de son existence. J'occupe cette tâche depuis la mort du précédent annaliste, Dueluin, il y a, quoi, 300 ans. Voilà trois semaines déjà que nous avons fait parvenir notre « avertissement » au Régent celui-ci s'était soudainement montré très généreux envers l'Ordre. Je vis qu'Angnaûr me regardait avec un air exaspéré.

« Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle, de temps en temps, Morenaûr ? »

Je soupirai.

« C'est _Sergent_ Morenaûr, pour ta gouverne, joufflu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à me dire ? »

« Des problèmes de gros problèmes. Le Commandeur a reçu des rapports secrets de divers notables de la Cité auprès desquels il est en faveur. Et c'est pas bon. Pas du tout. Le mécontentement gronde dans les rues. Rares sont les nobles qui ne pensent pas qu'à leurs intérêts. Les gens en ont marre des dirigeants corrompus on a beau ne pas le voir, le peuple souffre, et il veut arrêter de souffrir. »

Quelqu'un lança une blague, qu'ils pourraient simplement trébucher malencontreusement sur leurs épées.

« Moui. Mais tu vois, avec cet été qui s'éternise, les récoltes sont mauvaises, la ville est au bord de la pénurie de blé, et des rationnements ont déjà commencé. Et la chaleur et le soleil tapent sur la tête des gens. Ils vont pas penser rationnellement très longtemps …»

« Viens-en au but, veux-tu ? »

« On est au bord de l'émeute générale, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Ca nous pendait au nez depuis longtemps. Juste histoire de te prévenir, _Sergent_, pour que tu sois prêt quand ça éclatera. »

Acaana n'avait jamais été la plus glorieuse cité du royaume d'Anarikê. Le peuple de la ville, apparemment éternellement mécontent, ne ratait jamais l'occasion de mettre la ville sens dessus-dessous. En vingt ans de contrat, nous avons observé –et parfois réprimé – 6 émeutes lorsqu'elles tournaient mal, les morts se comptaient par centaines. Cette fois, c'était une des plus mauvaises.

Nous assistions les cohortes urbaines afin de contenir les assaillants, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire contre certains incendies qui s'étaient déclarés à l'ouest de la cité. Il semble que la ville toute entière ait décidé de se révolter. Les cohortes urbaines elles-mêmes ne valaient pas tellement mieux que les émeutiers : elles voyaient dans leur répression un droit au pillage.

Le pire est arrivé. Trois cohortes ont exigé du Régent une prime spéciale pour continuer de maintenir l'ordre exigence que le Régent a refusé. Les cohortes se sont mutinées, et ont rejoint les émeutiers.

Ce soir, je regardais tristement les brandons d'incendies qui continuaient de ravager l'ouest du quartier pauvre de la ville. Maintenant nous n'avions même plus besoin de Sauron ou d'un autre envoyé du Mal pour nous entre-déchirer, pensai-je avec amertume. Les humains sont si faibles, que les choses aussi naturelles qu'un été qui se prolonge ou une mauvaise récolte suffisent à les retourner les uns contre les autres ! C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette d'avoir refusé de suivre ma famille vers l'Ouest.

Le Commandeur ramenait tout le monde au camp de base, en dehors d'Acaana. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il avait dépassé le stade du dégoût envers la cité. Il ne prononça pas un mot tout du long, et une fois arrivé, il dessella son cheval, l'attacha par la bride à un piquet, et dit très bas :

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour Acaana. »

C'est ce soir-là qu'ils vinrent.

Au départ nous nous préparions à la nuit, simplement un peu plus moroses que d'habitude. Les paroles du Commandeur m'avaient choqué de premier abord, mais il avait raison. La ville était au-delà de tout sauvetage.

De très loin, au nord, vint un bruissement léger, que je sentis à peine puis ce fut un souffle ténu, mais qui prenait de l'ampleur enfin, je distinguai une note faible, mais puissante et vindicative, provenant d'une dizaine de cors. Je regardai au nord, et entraperçus un nuage de poussière qui s'élargissait. C'était visiblement une grande patrouille, qui se dirigeait vers Acaana. Mais une fois qu'ils se furent rapprochés, je me rendis compte qu'ils m'étaient totalement inconnus.

C'était des soldats entièrement harnachés, avec des vêtements d'un rouge sang que recouvraient des plaques d'armure d'un métal rougeâtre, et gravées d'enluminures qui luisaient de telles ou telles couleurs. Beaucoup étaient à pied, mais certains montaient d'étranges créatures, ressemblant de loin à des chevaux, mais avec des proportions clairement félines, taillés pour la vitesse. Lorsque je pus les distinguer plus clairement de mes yeux d'Elfe, je me rendis compte que ces montures avaient même une dentition se rapprochant de celle des chats. Quant aux cavaliers eux-mêmes, leurs casques rappelaient presque une gueule grande ouverte.

« Mince, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Aucune idée, Angnaûr », répondis-je distraitement. La troupe se dirigeait vers la cité, sans prêter attention à notre camp. Voilà qui risquait d'intéresser le Commandeur et de l'énerver encore plus. On avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec les émeutes, on n'avait pas besoin d'un envahisseur du nord pour mettre encore plus la pagaille !

Mais d'un autre côté, ceux-là avaient l'air robuste. Ce n'est pas eux qui se laisseraient embêter par quelques pyromanes affamés. Je ricanai en pensant à la tête que tirerait le Régent quand il verrait la troupe arriver sous ses fenêtres. Lui qui passe son temps à pleurnicher à cause de tous les problèmes que lui causaient cette ville, je pense que nos invités surprises vont le mettre au bord de l'apoplexie. Du moins si leurs intentions sont hostiles. Car il était envisageable que ces nouveaux venus du Nord soient porteurs de bonnes nouvelles.

Je n'avais donc plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle au Commandeur. Je me préparais psychologiquement au savon qu'il allait me passer – j'allais encore une fois « oublier » de suivre la filière. Oups.


End file.
